Prey
by Fictionjane
Summary: Draco's life begins to fall apart, his parents abandon him, and he's left to make it on his own. So what happens when he starts to have feelings for someone of a sort he never thought he would ahve feelings for. DM/HP - Slash


Prey: Chapter One

Summary: Note: (This story is being reproduced, and was written Post OOTP) So Lucius is in Azkaban, and Narcissa's free from his grasps. She leaves her sixteen-year-old son with the manor and skips town, leaving a last and final note for her son. Draco's lonely and he starts noticing the strangest feelings for a certain Gryffindor, and strange becomes good when he finds out the feelings are mutual.

Disclaimer: Practically all of the story is J.K's. The Characters, places and all are hers, the story line is mine, even if it has been used so many times.

Warnings: Slash (mild or maybe more, I'm not sure yet), OOC(for alot of characters) and possible future warnings, which I shall add to the summary.

--

Chapter 1: Letters

--

Draco entered the family room to find his mother not sitting in her usual chair, where she reads practically every day.

"Okay," Draco muttered to himself, looking around the room. Their house- elf, Blinkin, entered the room, holding a piece of parchment out in front of herself.

"Master Draco, a note from your mother," the elf squeaked. Draco liked Blinkin, she was sweet, even when his father was in one of his moods.

"Thanks, Blinkin," He said, taking the letter and starting to read his mother's perfected handwriting, noticing tear streaks on the parchment:

_Draco,_

_I know I should have told you in person, but it would have been too hard for me to do. I'm just going to come right out and say it: I've left town, Son. More than just town, I've left the country, Draco._

_I'm going to live somewhere that's not so dreary. I need sunlight, after my years of darkness, with your father._

_I love you, never forget that. Blinkin has the keys to our Gringotts Vault, the manor and money are yours, I'll write again, I promise._

_Your loving mother._

His mother had changed her name when her father had been taken away, She despised Lucius, Draco knew that, because the feeling was mutual. Like Lucius hated him, he hated Lucius.

Lucius had hated him for one specific reason, Draco hated Lucius for everything that his father was.

Draco lowered the letter to meet Blinkin's eyes, and getting reminded of why the elf was named Blinkin. Huge round eyes blinked up at him. "What has she said, Master Draco?"

"She's gone," Draco said, not believe the words. He was alone, except for the house elves, but still. Alone. Alone. Alone. It wasn't a happy word, and never had been.

"Gone?" Blinkin squeaked. "Mistress Narcissa is gone?"

Draco nodded.

Blinkin squeaked loudly and hugged Draco around the knees.

"Blinkin will never leave Master Draco."

"Thanks, Blinkin," Draco said, patting the elf's head.

--

The next morning Draco entered the kitchen to find Blinkin busily making his breakfast.

"Good morning, Master Draco," Blinkin mused, passing him a plate of eggs.

Draco picked up a fork and began toying with the eggs.

"Master Draco, you shouldn't play with your food."

Draco smiled, only Blinkin would be brave enough to tell him what to do, he was glad she did. He hated that the other elves were afraid of him, just because he looked like his father.

"Yes, Blinkin," Draco mumbled and scooped eggs into his mouth.

"A letter has come for you this morning, Master Draco. From the school of Hoggie."

Draco grinned further. Blinkin didn't seem able to form the word 'Hogwarts' in her mouth.

"From school?" Draco muttered allowed, "It must be the school lists."

Blinkin placed the letter next to his plate, Draco immediately noticed the Hogwarts crest.

He toyed with the letter for a moment, flipping it over in his hands. He slowly opened it and allowed two letters to fall out. Draco sighed relief as he looked over his book list and usual start-of-year awareness letter.

"Nah, after six years I'm going to forget the date that school starts," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"Is Master Draco going to Diagon Alley today?" Blinkin asked, passing him buttered toast.

Draco thought this over, "You know what, Blinkin, I think I will."

--

"Mum! Ron stole my stationary!" the voice of a fifteen-year-old girl yelled through the house.

"Ginny, I just need one piece of paper!"

"It's mine, give it back!"

"Let go!"

"You ripped it, you'll have to pay for that."

"As if."

"Guys, shut up!" Charlie Weasley yelled as his younger sister and brother fought over Ginny's new stationary.

"Charlie, Ron ripped by stationary," Ginny whined to her older brother.

"Ron! I gave her that."

Ron scowled. "I wanted to write a letter to Hermione."

"Ohhh... Hermione, and why would you need to write to her... again?" Ginny teased.

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron grunted, trying to escape his sister. Luckily, a distraction came in the form of a bespeckled teenage boy.

"Harry!" came the excited exclaimation of Mrs Weasley from the kitchen.

"Harry's here," Ron said, running down the stairs to meet his best friend, his brothers and sister followed at a slower pace, they were happy to see Harry, but they weren't that happy that they would test how strong their stairs were.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace, still not used to traveling by floo. Mrs Weasley wrapped her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly.

"How was your holidays, dear," Mrs. Weasley asked, her motherly tones lathering onto the poor boy.

"Great," Harry said, smiling broadly, though it seemed a little forced.

Ron rushed into the living room.

"Harry, mate," He actually hugged Harry tightly.

Harry grinned at his friend. "How've you been?"

"Great," Ron replied, letting Harry go free from the wave of hugs his family was bestowing on him. A awkward silence ensued, before Ron finally announced, sitting at the kitchen table. "We're heading to Diagon Alley today."

--

Draco stood in Diagon Alley, Blinkin at his side, although she had a disillusion charm on her, Draco knew where she was. She only wore the charm because she said she felt disgraced if she was seen by wizards and witches. She wanted to be a true house elf.

"Are we going to get your books, Master Draco?" Blinkin squeaked softly, so barely anyone would hear her.

Draco turned to find Flourish and Blotts behind himself. "I s'pose," He muttered and began walking towards the book store, Blinkin in his wake, so not to be stomped on.

Draco had almost all his books as he turned a corner, looking for his newest Transfiguration text. Suddenly he bumped into someone, making him, and the other person, drop all their books.

"I am so sorry," The guy apologised.

"No, it was my fault," Draco said, beginning to pick up his own books.

"I wasn't watching where I was going," The other guys said, picking up his own books also.

Draco felt something brush over his hand, he looked to see what is was, it was a creamy-skinned hand. Draco looked up into the face of the guy he had bumped into, his eyes meeting emerald-green.

He gaped as he looked into the eyes of, none other than, Harry Potter.

--

Short, but a good beginning, I believe.

_A/N: This story has been reposted, originally posted under a previous profile, Punk Knut; previously known under the title, Emerald Eyes._

Elle.


End file.
